ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
In the Web of Black Spider
In the Web of Black Spider is the 61st Tomas 10 episode. Summary After stopping an assassin from his mission, Black Spider swears to get revenge on Tomas. At first, it doesn't seem much of a problem, but Black Spider is somehow escaping from prison and threatening Tomas, from jail. Plot In the Web of Black Spider It was a Tuesday night. On the eighth floor, a news reporter, for New York, was putting his daughter to bed. Just outside the window, was an assassin. He was dressed in a full black suit, to camouflage in the night. He had a black spider logo on his forehead and one on his chest (like Spiderman). He was known as the Black Spider. He stuck out his hand and a thick, red web shot out and grabbed the reporter by the back. He was pulled out of his daughter's arms by the assassin and was hanging out of the building, only being held by the assassin. “You were warned Mr. Jones.” Black Spider said. “No one likes a crusading reporter.” “Please, please! Not in front of my daughter!” Mr. Jones begged. “Sorry, you know how it is. I’m on a dead line,” Black Spider replied. “and so are you.” he said then released him. Mr. Jones began to plummet to the pavement below. Luckily, just before he hit, a large pile of snow appears where he lands, dampening his fall. Black Spider and Mr. Jones daughter look up to see Icepick standing on the roof of the building across the street. Black Spider immediately took action. He began swinging from the buildings as I shot Ice Shards at him. “I’ve got nothing against aliens.” Black Spider stated. “I don’t suppose you’d let me finish off Jones and go about my web-slinging way.” he said. “Not a chance.” I replied. Then he slammed into me and threw me to the floor. But Black Spider doesn’t miss a second. He rolled across and was back on his feet. I quickly get up and continued blasting Ice Shards. Unfortunately, Black Spider is extremely agile and was easily able to dodge the shards. Next, Black Spider moved in. I formed my hand into a hammer and swung at him. Black Spider ducked and ran right past me. He ricocheted off a billboard and back flipped. He landed on my shoulders and slammed me down. I quickly formed my arm into a blade and slashed at him, but he was too fast and agile. He moved in and I knew he was going to try the same trick again, so I “fell for it” by slashing at him. He ducked and hopped onto the billboard. He stuck his web and swung at me. I quickly froze his web and caused it to shatter. Black Spider fell and rolled across the building. He got back up, but not fast enough. I froze him right when he got back up and rendered him motionless. All that was not frozen was his head. Later, the police came to take him away. “Way to put me on ice.” he said to me. “But this is only the beginning.” he said then was locked up in the back of the truck. “The beginning?” I said confused. “The beginning of what?” The next morning, I woke up in the RV. “Congratulations on you little fight with Black Spider.” Fer said. “It’s all over the news. The reporter and his daughter were overjoyed with your performance.” he stated. “Thanks.” I said. “But there is one thing I can’t get out of my mind.” I admitted. “What’s that?” Santi asked. “Last night, before he was arrested, Black Spider said that this was ‘only the beginning’.” I said. “I can’t figure out what that means. More assassins after the reporter or something.” “I know what he’s talking about.” Santi said. “I looked him up on the internet. Black Spider’s broken out of every jail he’s ever been in.” he explained. “And he’s been in a lot of jails.” “I’m not worried about revenge.” I stated. “Wait, every jail?” I asked to clarify. “Yup. And each time, he’s gotten whoever put him there.” Santi replied. “Uh, nonsense. No Spiderman assassin is going to intimidate me, especially when he’s behind bars.” I stated. “Exactly how thick are those bars?” I asked nervously. “Don’t worry, Tomas.” Fer said. “Black Spider is safely secure in prison.” Fer assured. Meanwhile, at New York City Prison, Black Spider had managed to escape from his cell. He picked the lock and escaped. He soon found a vent and used it as a way to escape. He crawled out to the outside. He took the back way, hidden in the shadows. He crawled up the walls and jumped over to the other side. He was free. Later that afternoon, we came back to the RV after capturing Optuchucis Sam, who had escaped since the last time we saw him. I had managed to defeat him with Elekid. We got back and found flowers on the doorsteps. “It says it’s for you.” Fer said handing them to me. “Where did this come from?” I wondered. “Hey, a card.” Santi realized. He took it out and read: “I hope you like the flowers, cause you’ll be pushing them up soon. Yours Truly, Black Spider. “Black Spider!” I was shocked. “How’d he get out of jail? And more importantly, how did he find out I was Icepick?” I wondered. Later that day, the three of us went to visit the New York City Prison. We went on a tour with the warden. “Remember to please keep your hands and feet away from the bars.” he said. “Remind me, exactly why we’re here?” Santi said. “Well, I suggested we come here not to see if Black Spider is still locked up, no, I just like to visit all the bad guys I put in jail.” I replied. “Right.” Santi said sarcastically. He didn’t believe me, so I played along. “Hey, Quick, slow day?” I joked. “Beat it kid!” he shouted back. “Massive! I see your still fit.” I said. “Spoken like a massive loser.” he replied. “Sublimino! Standing tall as always.” I joked. “Bet lost ignorant child!” he replied. “See?” I said to Santi. “Yeah.” he said sarcastically. “So you really want to see Black Spider, assuming he’s still locked up.” he clarified. “Sort of.” I replied. We soon came up to Black Spider’s cell. “Hello boys, I’ve been expecting you.” Black Spider said. He was still locked up. “Did you enjoy the flowers?” he asked. “Umm, no.” I replied. “I didn’t think so. So now have you realized I can escape anytime I want?” he asked. “Yeah right, you can’t escape from these bars.” I said. “Can he?” “Of course not.” the warden replied. “His cell is secure and our security is tight. He won’t be going anywhere anytime soon.” he stated. “You know what the best part is?” he asked me whispering. “They don’t even notice when I’m gone.” he said. This got me very suspicious and curious. That night, I was having trouble sleeping. Black Spider sent the flowers, so he did escape from the jail. But why would he sneak back in. Did he even escape? Is he planning on getting his revenge tonight? I couldn’t sleep, my mind was filled with questions. Questions only an assassin could make someone think about. Suddenly, I heard something outside. “It must be Black Spider!” I thought. I ducked under the covers and transformed into Upchuck. I jumped out of bed, ate our trash, and got ready for battle. I burst out the door and fired a spitball. But there was nothing there. I checked around the RV, but there was nothing. I though he’d be in the trees or bushes around our campsite. I walked over to check. I peaked through the bushes and was suddenly sprayed with a red web. I quickly pulled it off me, then ate it. “Alright where are you?” I asked. “I know you’re there.” Suddenly, Black Spider jumped from a tree, did two back flips, and landed behind me. “Looks like you caught me.” he said. “How did yo u get out of jail?” I asked. “Ah, ah, ah. No spoilers.” he said. “A good magician never reveals his secrets.” he replied. This made me angry. I started blasting my spitballs at him. But he was able to dodge them easily. There were no lights in the campsite and it was so dark I could barely see. Fer and Santi rushed out of the RV to see what was all the commotion. “Tomas? What’s going on?” Fer asked. “He’s here! Black Spider is here! He escaped from jail!” I stated. “He threw a spider web at me!” “A spider wed?” Santi said confused. “A red one, that he shoots!” I replied. Fer and Santi turned on their flashlights and looked around. “Careful, he’s got spider webs and he’s not afraid to use them.” I warned. “Tomas, there’s nothing here.” Santi stated. “What? No, I heard him and I saw him.” I said. “You were probably having a bad dream.” Fer said. “Come on, lets go back to sleep. And next time it happens, Tomas.” “Yeah?” I asked. “Don’t wake us up.” Santi finished. “Oh, don’t worry I won’t. It’s not that I’m afraid, I just thought you’d want to know.” I said. But I was still convinced Black Spider was out there. The next morning, I woke up and went outside. I then found flowers by the door again. I picked them up and noticed there was another card. It read: “Dear Tomas, Your days are numbered, and it’s a very low number. Your friend, Black Spider.” That afternoon, we went back to New York City Prison to visit Black Spider again. “Now, you know we’re only here to make Fer feel at ease about Black Spider.” I said to Santi. “Yes, we don’t want Fer to be nervous about Black Spider.” Santi said sarcastically. When we came to Black Spider’s cell, we saw that he was still in there. “See, I told you he was still here.” Santi said. “Would you mind checking the cell?” I asked the warden. “We check it every hour. It is still locked and completely secure.” the warden replied. “Still, an hour is a long time.” Black Spider commented. “Our security cameras also suggest he was here all night, at all times.” the warden added. “Alright then, nothing to do but go home and get a good night sleep.” I said. Then we started to head out. “Funny thing about sleep.” Black Spider said, which caught our attention. “You never know if you’re gonna wake up.” That afternoon, when we got back to the campsite I suggested we leave New York early. We were supposed to stay another two days, but I suggested we leave right now. “You can’t visit too may places during the summer, and you can’t stay in one place too long.” I stated. “Kind of sudden isn’t it?” Fer asked. “No, I thought we were actually supposed to leave today.” I replied. “Look Tomas, we saw Black Spider. He’s safe behind bars.” Fer said. “Black Spider? What are you talking about?” I asked. “I don’t wanna leave because that blood thirsty killer swore to get revenge on me, and keeps trying to sneak up on me wherever I go.” I stated. “Really? Then why do you want to leave?” Santi asked. “Because, I’ve always wanted to see the other side of the United States. Like Oregon and Washington.” I replied. “Traveling keeps you as sharp as a pistol.” I said. “Tomas, we said we’d stay here an extra two days and that’s what we’re going to do.” Fer said. “Well than I guess I’ll just sleep in the library tonight or something. That way he won’t be able to find me.” I said. “Suit yourself.” Fer said. That night, I snuck into the library as Spykeback, to pick the locks. I brought a pillow and blanket with me to spend the night. I would wake up and be out before anyone came in. All of a sudden, Black Spider burst through the door. “Miss me?” he asked. I quickly ran to the window but I soon found out that it was ceiled shut with his red spider web. “Great, isn’t it bad enough he’s here. Now it’s just easy for him.” I said. “This is too easy. Come on kid, I thought you’d make it fun for me.” he said. “If you say so.” I said then activated the watch and transformed into XLR8. I ran and tried to slide tackle him. But he jumped up and stuck to the wall. Next, he blasted his web at me. I rolled aside, grabbed a near-by trash can, and threw it at him. He jumped off and managed to dodge it. Next, I charged at him. He quickly rolled over and kicked me back with both feet. I quickly got back up and was immediately attacked by him. He began throwing punches as I dodged. I saw an opening and gave him an uppercut. I tried to run away, but he tripped me just before. Then, he grabbed me from the back and wouldn’t let go. In return, I ran and bashed him against the walls. After that, he tried to catch me with his webs. I jumped from bookcase to bookcase dodging them. He continued blasting his webs and finally caught me. Next, I spun around super fast. I rapidly pulled him in. When he came into arms distance, I kangaroo kicked him. He smashed into a bookcase against the wall and was knocked out. Unfortunately, I ended up tied up in the web. Soon after, the police arrived. Apparently, we set off a silent alarm during our fight. They barged in and quickly got Black Spider. Soon after, they untied me. “Thanks for your help in capturing Black Spider. We’ll make sure he doesn’t escape this time.” An officer assured. “Let me tell you something before I go.” Black Spider said, “You’re good kid. But don’t forget, I move like a shadow in the night. And the night is ended by the light.” he said. Then the police took him away. But now new questions entered my mind. Will he escape again? What did he mean by ‘the night is ended by the light’? All these questions entered my mind. But I put them aside. I knew Black Spider was trying to get in my head like before. But was it right to put it out of my mind? I couldn’t be sure, but I knew I wouldn’t have to worry about it anymore. The End? Characters *Tomas Maggi *Santi Diaz *Fer Maggi Villians *Black Spider *Optuchucis Sam (minor) Aliens used *Icepick *Elekid *Upchuck *Spykeback *XLR8 Category:Episodes Category:Tomas 10 Episodes